Erisol: A New Room
by TheHolyPotato101
Summary: Rated T for Language! My first time posting on this site, so yeah...


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d1886c28ab883e0abf8f5c2f8577902""ED, where the fuck are you takiing me?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dcee7869f59b124fef52c42e66436068""You'll sea."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8ec2a6a01ad810119e74bf75ab63d86c"You are Sollux Captor, currently being dragged from your humble home, if you count a room with 3 computers a "home". Anyways, the hopeless romantic stopped at the door labeled "for sol"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="887b935c016a4483034627c3138656b7""... what2 iin2iide? a death trap?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="17290d8bc9de0e8be42b68a6f30c870e""no no. you're not gonna die in there."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01a36689832b21eceb9b268d08a263c1"Unsure, you step inside, waiting for one of those spooky scary skeletons to pop out and go boo. Then you go ahh. Then Eridan records it and shows it to everyone. ...Nothing happens. Thats a really good sign that he is not fucking with you. You flip on the lights to see the entire room in all its glory. There were 5 computers in a row on a desk in the back. To the left, an entire fridge worth of honey, energy drinks, and more honey. To the right, a giant pile of blankets and pillows. This was paradise. You had to take it all in. To be honest to yourself, this is the happiest you've been since you were planted on this meteor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1a094c762d5a9fc3d5da6fbb3acf6d36""wow ED... thii2... ii2 great! ii. never expected thii2 from an a22hole liike you."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c60d08880df873930bee24d11aff910d""thanks sol. i appreciate the compliment. It took so many hours to do this. especially the energy drinks, the pillowws, the blankets..."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="772a3d2ac82b526118de38fa53ae66fa"He went on and on, listing the things he went through to get this done. In short, it was cute. He was cute. Wait. Scratch that. He is adorable. For some time, you get a giddy feeling when your around him. Karkat came to the conclusion that you were flushed for Eridan, and that you should tell him as soon as possible./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e9d619c06f423f949829c62cd505813e""hey, ED? can ii tell you 2omethiing?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ff39f0c023f6986ae2bfc92bc873e8a2""sure. go ahead"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c10bd1c8c5d2224b83c6ebf3667c42a""so... ii thiink..."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="001448244412fd7bb1dc666b128a1fd9""think wwhat?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1dea39a1ac17b8f7e325294e3258f79c""ii thiink ii'm iin love wiith you."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03f803ce24bc0ecc246fb2cc5047a700"It took him a minute to process before responding./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0953bedaba23fdb4bea52dc2d8df8fb2""sol... i gladly return those feelings."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="291b4f041f080470c74a48a645949cb4"That was the moment time stopped, they kissed, and were forever in a matespritship which seemed to please both Nepeta and Karkat./div 


End file.
